batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What Real Kids Do
Batman reluctantly realizes Tim and his friends need a moment to just be boys. How will they react having a sleepover in the Batcave? (Note: This is not a humor story. It is humorous, but it si supposed to be in character.) Chapter One "Excuse me?" Tim said as he turned to face Bruce. "You did what?" "I invited Kid Flash and Superboy to a sleepover," Batman said in his usual impassive demeanor. "How about asking me first?" Tim said, "What if I was busy that day?" "Your not." "Yes, I'm not, but still!" Tim glared at his mentor. 'I'm not your puppet. i can make descisions on my own." "Get the Cave set up," said Batman and walked away, leaving Tim to punch the wall in frustration. "A what?" Conner said, dropping the cow he was carrying. "A sleepover. With Timothy Drake. Isn't that nice?" said Mrs. Kent, obviously pleased. "A sleepover." Conner repaeated and frowned. "That doesn't sound like Tim." Mrs. Kent tried to keep a straight face. "With Bartholomew Allen. She reminded him. Now, I have to go wash the dishes." As hsi foster aunt walked inside, Conner heard her repaet gleefully to herself "His first sleepover!" "A sleepover!" Bart yelled and grinned. "Sounds fun. By the by, whats a sleepover?" Joan Garrick sighed. "Your sleeping at his house for teh night. And having fun." "Ooh, ooh, ooh," said Bart. "Are we gonna get to beat up Arkham people?" "No." Mrs. Garrick said firmly. "Just sleeping over." "Oh." Bart said quietly. "Well, I'm sure it may still be fun..." Chapter Two Tim swore as he watched Batman drive off in the Batmobile, pounding his fist into the wall in frustration. "Alright Master Tim you have a long night ahead of you," said Alfred. "You shall be allowed to roam teh grounds of the Mnor all night, and may sleep in either the Cave or your suite, whatever your choi-" "Alfred, has Bruce ever been to a sleepover?" Tim interrupted. "No sir, but-" "Have you ever attended one?" "No sir, B-" "Then why is Bruce making me have a sleepover?" "Well Master Tim, I think so you don't become like him.Solitary. Ever alone." Tim frowned. "One last question Alfred- What do kids do at sleepovers?" An hour later, the doorbell rang, and Tim heard Alfred say "Master Tim, its for you." Tim opened his door and began to walk down when all of a sudden Bart was beside him, clapping on the. "Hey Tim, thanks for inviting me, sweet house! Love the vaguely victorian with a hint of crazy bat dressing people flair!" "Nice to see you too, Bart" Tim said warily as Conner stepped through the door and whistled. "This is definetly not a farm." "Conner, great to see you." said Tim and descended the staircase. He lead his friends to the expansive game room, where they set down their bags and stared awkwardly at ecah other. "So..." Conner broke the silence. "What do regular kids do at a sleepover?" Tim furrowed his brow. "I don't know. Dick, Wally, and Roy used to play strip poker...But we're not doing that..." Bart shuddered. "Dude, nobody wants to see you with your shirt off." Conner nodded solemnly, as Tim elbowed him playfully. "Shut up!" Again, silence filled the room. "So, who wants to watch the Batcave monitors like we have no other life?" Bart said. Chapter Three Tying the criminals with his batrope, Batman activated his radio. "Alfred, hows it going?" "Not very well, I'm afraid. They've spent hours watching the monitors." Bruce swore. "I didn't want to do this to Tim, but its for his own good. Bring in Nightwing." ''Splish! Splash! ''Every drop of water echoed in the quiet cave as Bart, Conner, and Tim boredly watched teh monitors. "Hey, it could be worse!" Bart said lethargically, "No clowns have blown up the cave yet." "That would be an improvement." Conner muttered. All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the Cave door. "Coming!" Tim swung up to the entrance and unlocked it. Nightwing burst in, followed by Wally West, Arsenal, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. "You call this a party?" yelled Dick and activated a boombox. An hour or two later, when he had finished rounding up Scarecrow's thugs, Bruce called Alfred back. "How's it going now?" "Not very well I'm afraid. Its certaintly a party for Master Richard and his allies but Master Tim and his friends appear to be quite lost." Bruce sighed. "Tell Dick to take it down a notch," he siad and hung up, before gliding of the building towards Arkham Asylum. Tim, Bart and Conner stood quietly by the sidelines, boredly watching the partygoers dance. "No need to stay with us, Conner." said Tim. "I know your quite the partyer." Conner frowned. "Actually, I don't dance. That's all these guys are doing." "Guys, where are all these titans coming from? Why did Beast Boy and Raven dissapear into that room? I am really, really, freaking out." Bart hyperventilated. "Bart, that's the door to the bathrooms." Tim reminded him and rolled his eyes. All of a sudden Alfred entered and whispered something in Dick's ear. Dick nodded and stopped the music. "Alright guys this was fun but let's do somethinga little bit more family friendly," said Dick and pulled out a deck of cards. The three boy's eyes grew wide. "He's going to play strip poker," Bart breathed "Run." But Conner and Tim were already punding up the stairs. Dick stared at the place they had just been, looking confused. "Well, I guess they don't like Old Maid," he said and Wally shrugged. Chapter Four It was Midnight, as the Batmobile parked itself in the Batcave, as Bruce climbed out, he looked questioningly at Alfred who was clenaing up a bunch of confetti. "It didn't go as planned," said Alfred. "The three left the party and went up to Timothy's room three hours ago." Bruce sighed. "Alright. I'll go check on them." Ascending the staircase, Bruce quickly made it to the Eastern Suite. "Tim?" he whispered cautiously to no reply. Opening the door a crack, the Dark Knight peered into his young ward's room whoch was a mess. Popcorn was scattered everywhere, and a movie was still playing. Tim, Conner, and Bart were spread out along the room, fast asleep. Bruce pressed his communicator. "Call Dick. Tell him the mission was a success." Category:Robin Category:Just Kids